Amor Salvaje
by Tamy Dragneel14
Summary: U.A/ Lucy ama a los animales, por lo que no tiene novio ya que no se preocupa de eso. Pero todo cambia cuando conoce a un chico misterioso, quien parece un animal salvaje/asesino/drogadicto pero que en realidad... su personalidad es.../NaLu


**Lo sé :/ nueva historia y todavía no actualizo mi otro fic (Resguardándote y Amándote) De verdad perdónenme u_ú pero tenía muchas ganas de subir este Fic *q* **

**Es una adaptación al manga "Beast Master", para las personas que lo han leído... Les digo que este Fic será muuuuuuuuuy parecido a ese manga xDD (: y si no lo han leído... ahí ven ustedes xD**

**Espero que les guste este Fic TwT y si no… lloraré y lo borraré :c**

**Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima y Beast Master es de Kyousuke Motomi.**

**Disfruten x3 ~**

* * *

"_No tengas miedo…_

"_No te preocupes… Ven Aquí"_

* * *

**_l*Amor Salvaje*l_**

**Capitulo 1.- Conociéndote**

**Lucy'Pov**

-¡Ven! Baja de ahí!

Soy Lucy Heartfilia. Segundo año de preparatoria. No tengo novio. Amo a los animales, aunque parece que a ellos no les agrado mucho.

-¡Te dije que bajaras! Ven Happy! – en estos momentos estoy luchando por recuperar a mi amado gato, quien se escapó de casa hace unos tres días atrás.

Habían terminado ya mis clases en la Preparatoria Fairy Tail, cuando de repente escuché un maúllo muy extraño para los gatos. Me dirigí hacia donde se originaba el maúllo y pronto vi que era en un parque muy cercano a mi casa. Busqué por todas partes del parque al gatito, pero ni vista de él, cuando de pronto me di cuenta que no había visto hacia el árbol principal de aquel parque. Me dirigí hacia el centro del parque; donde está ahí el árbol; y alcé la vista hacia las ramas, viendo muy claro a un gato de color azul.

¿_Ese no es mi Happy?_

-¡Aye! – y como si el gato me hubiera leído la mente, respondió con su extraño maullar.

-¡Happy! Baja de ahí! – y así, llegamos al principio de la historia.

Traté de subir al árbol, pero mis pies se resbalaban por el barro que anteriormente había pisado. Aburrida ya de tratar de subir a buscar a mi gato, llamé a mi padre para informarle sobre esto.

-Aló? Padre?

-Si Lucy, ¿qué sucede?

-He encontrado a Happy pero se ha subido a un árbol…

-Pues sube y bájalo – me dijo él con simpleza.

-¿ah?... pues ya lo intente, ¡y no puedo! – le dije molesta.

-Solo tráelo de vuelta, adiós – me dijo para luego cortarme.

Miré la pantalla de mi celular con fastidio y pronto escuché unos truenos desde el cielo. Miré y vi como empezaban las nubes a tornarse de un color gris.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos y empezó a llover junto con truenos.

-Aye! – dijo mi gato desde la cima del árbol.

-Happy no te preocupes! Ya voy hacia…- pero no pude terminar mi frase hacia mi gato, ya que mis ojos vieron algo sobrenatural.

Desde arriba del árbol, desde las ramas en donde se encontraba mi gato… cayó o saltó mas bien, un chico muy misterioso. Sorprendida yo por eso (pues, quien podría saltar desde un árbol hacia el suelo) me acerqué algo nerviosa hacia el misterioso chico.

-Emm… etto, ese es mi gato… - y en el momento en que él se giro para verme, resonó un fuerte relámpago, alumbrando todo el parque; incluyéndome a mí y al muchacho.

Vi sus ojos, que por alguna razón…me parecieron muy tétricos con la luz del relámpago. Claramente vi como se despedía de mi gato y lo dejaba en el suelo, para luego verlo correr, como si estuviera huyendo de este lugar.

Nerviosa y algo ida, tomé mi gato entre mis brazos, para luego quedarme viendo al chico como corría.

Recordando un poco su rostro… me pareció muy lindo y atractivo…

-Kyaaaa! Happy! – pero pronto tuve que alejar esos pensamientos, ya que mi gato me aruñaba mi rostro y se escapaba de mis brazos.

* * *

_**Al otro Día…**_

-Wa! Lu-chan! de nuevo tienes arañazos de Happy? – me preguntó una de mis mejores amigas, Levy.

-No que crees… - le dije con tono irónico.

-Levy, esos no son arañazos de Happy, son de "amor" – comentó esta vez otra de mis amigas, Cana.

-Wa! Lu-chan! – me dijo Levy, mientras se tapaba su rostro avergonzado.

-Cana – suspiré – no le metas ideas raras a Levy.

-Bueno lo que tu digas Lucy-san – me dijo Cana en un tono de "lo que diga, señorita Heartfilia"

-Amo tanto a Happy, y aún así, el me araña y se escapa… - dije frustrada y entristecida por eso.

-¡Consigue un novio mujer! – me gritó Cana – porque no mejor colocas todo ese amor en un chico, en vez de un animal feo!

-Lu-chan, Cana tiene razón – dijo esta vez Levy – estas enfocando tu amor en el lugar equivocado.

-Ya, ya – suspiré por segunda vez – trataré de encontrar un novio.

-¡Sí! – gritaron ellas dos, emocionadas.

**Normal'Pov**

"_Esto realmente es malo… ¿de donde sacaré un chico que me interese y que sea mi novio?... si de interesar estamos hablando… podría ser el chico de ayer… pero él parecía más un animal salvaje que un humano normal…"_

-Buenos Días alumnos – saludó el profesor – Etto… es algo repentino, pero les presentaré a un nuevo alumno transferido hoy.

"_Él era un chico extraño…él apareció de arriba del árbol… De algún modo, salvó a mi gato pero… su rostro y brazos estaban cubiertos de sangre, junto con su bufanda…"_

-Dragneel-kun por favor ingresa.

"_Si eso… es igual a la bufanda del chico de ayer… y sus ojos, me miraban igual que estos… ¿eh?"_

-Ehmm, él es Dragneel Natsu-kun… - dijo el profesor con tono nervioso – a-acaba de regresar a Japón, por lo que no está muy acostumbrado a algunas c-cosas… todos sean amables con él…**(N/A: Imagínense a Natsu cabreado) **

"_¡ES ATERRADOR!" _- gritaron todos en la sala mentalmente al verlo.

Es que quien no?, si tenía a su alrededor suyo un aura de asesino o de gánster. Sus ojos decían claramente _"No te acerques a mí, o te mato"_, lo que lo hacía más aterrador de lo que ya era**.(N/A: Imagínense la cara de Natsu como cuando se cabrea o_O :s)**

Lucy se sorprendió al verlo, pues… ¡era el mismo chico de ayer!

"_¡ES ÉL!"_ pensó la chica, con los ojos brillosos.

-P-Puedes tomar asiento Dragneel-kun – le dijo el profesor aún nervioso por el nuevo estudiante.

**Lucy'Pov**

Me sorprendí mucho cuando vi al nuevo estudiante transferido.

Nunca había pasado por mi cabeza que el nuevo sería el chico de ayer!

Lo seguí con mi mirada hasta que se sentara en aquel puesto que había estado semanas sin antes ocupar, para luego ver como de reojo él me miraba y luego volvía su mirada hacia el frente.

* * *

_**Ding Dong Dang **_

-Buen trabajo muchachos! – nos felicitó el profesor, antes de que se fuera de nuestra sala.

-Waaammm~ - bostecé mientras me estiraba en mi mesa.

-Lu-chan eso es de mala educación – me reprocho Levy.

-Lo sé – le respondí – pero tengo sueño~

-Oigan…oigan! – nos llamó en susurros Cana – No creen que el nuevo da miedo?

-Si! – dijo Levy con temor – escuché que ha matado a personas.

-¿De adonde sacas esas cosas Levy? – le pregunté.

-Jet y Droy me lo acaban de decir – me dijo ella.

-Es verdad… - se metieron a la conversación los recién nombrados – sus ojos son los de un asesino… claramente sus ojos dicen que ha matado a personas.

-Chicos – les llamé la atención – no juzguen así nomás por la apariencia.

-Cierto Lucy! – me dijo alegre Cana – aunque se ve terrorífico y todo… sigue siendo guapo! – y ahí salió su verdadero yo.

-Si si Cana.

-Eso me da igual, pero de lo que estoy seguro… es que es un asesino o drogadicto – y en el momento en que Jet dijo eso, El chico nuevo llamado Natsu se paró y golpeó fuertemente su mesa, llamando la atención de todos.

-Jet! – llamó la presidenta de curso, Erza – Eso ha sido muy duro! No puedes ir por ahí juzgando a las personas por su apariencia! Ve y discúlpate con él! – estaba muy molesta, eso se notaba a leguas.

-P-Pero Erza-san… - le dijo casi llorando – me ha mirado con e-esos ojos que tiene…

-Y que importa! DISCULPATE!

-¡Sí! – le dijo Jet temblando de miedo, mientras que se dirigía hacia donde había salido el chico nuevo.

Yo, sin perder más tiempo, me fui a la siga del nuevo también, ya que necesitaba darle las gracias por lo de ayer y también… digamos que me había interesado en él.

Lo busqué por todo el colegio; suerte que estábamos en la hora del almuerzo; ya que me demoré demasiado en buscarlo, pero pronto, lo encontré arriba en la azotea de la Preparatoria.

Vi claramente como entre sus manos tenía su bufanda blanca con rayas negras, mientras la miraba un tanto… nostálgica.

¿Cómo debería hablarle?, algo como…_ "__gracias por lo de ayer ¿quieres té_?"… pero si él es en verdad un chico aterrador, seguramente me golpeará…

Pero… _"__Eso me da igual, pero de lo que estoy seguro… es que es un asesino o drogadicto_"… me pregunto si en verdad es así…

Me pregunto si soy extraña… pero… a Happy le cayó bien... al igual como ahora a las aves…¿eh?... ¿C-CUANTAS AVES MÁS SE ACERCARÁN A EL?

Deje caer una de las botellas de té que había llevado conmigo, pues… ¡EL CHICO ESTABA RODEADO DE AVES!... Ohh, sinceramente estoy muy celosa **(N/A: Lucy también ama las aves :3)**

Pronto vi como todas las aves se alejaban rápidamente de él y él… se giraba a verme.

Rayos! Me había descubierto.

-Lo siento queridas aves… - dije mientras me apoyaba con mis rodillas en el piso de la azotea. Vi como el chico Natsu se agachaba y me entregaba la botella de té que había llevado para él, a lo que negué rápidamente.

-Gra-Gracias pero, esa es para ti… es para agradecerte por lo de ayer – le dije a lo que él me miro sin entender nada – vamos, ¿no recuerdas cuando salvaste a mi gato? ¡Gracias por eso!, fue realmente increíble vernos de nuev- pero no pude seguir hablando, porque él se acercó a mi muy sigilosamente, con sus 5 o 6 sentidos On.

-¿No soy aterrador? – me preguntó aún con esos ojos, que para alguien normal ya estaría tiritando de miedo. Me di cuenta que era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz, cosa que me encanto demasiado.

-No…no lo eres – le dije muy sincera.

Vi como cerraba los ojos tranquilamente, para luego ver como en su rostro serio, se asomaba una traviesa sonrisa.

-Pff…¡Gracias a Dios!... Gracias a dios. No soy aterrador… jaja… ¡Estoy tan feliz! Es la primera vez que me dicen eso…

SHOCK

Esa era la mejor palabra que encajaba en mí en ese momento…

Nunca; pero ahora sí que sí; pero nunca pensé que _él_ era _así._

Me había mostrado una sonrisa muy grande y tierna, junto con un pequeño y casi invisible rubor en sus mejillas. En esos minutos… cuando vi su sonrisa… mi corazón dio un giro de 360grados…

Eso había sido lo más tierno y lindo que había visto en mi vida…

**Continuara**** :3**

* * *

**Termina aquí :3 y espero que les haya gustado e-é o entendido ._. **

**Si no se entiende algo, de verdad perdón u.ú pero no sabía muy bien como redactarlo xD :c**

**Esperen el próximo Capitulo con ganas C: okno._.!**

**Matta ne x3 ~ **

**Reviews c:?**

_Para los que leen __mi otro Fic__ "_**_Resguardándote y Amándote_**_" les pido perdón por no poder actualizar u_ú… espero que no me odien :c _


End file.
